Borderlands 2: Prodigy
by JamesFames
Summary: Riley Pierce, son of Helena Pierce, is left with a murdered mother and left to die. Now, to claim vengeance, he must join the other Vault Hunters, on their quest to stop Handsome Jack and end his reign of terror and save Pandora! Will contain original Vault Hunters. Warning: Might contain spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

**This story has been on my mind for a while now. I'm sure you guys remember Helena Peirce from the first Borderlands and the recordings in Borderlands 2 right? Well what if she had a son, who later, after her death, sorry about the spoiler, becomes a Vault Hunter, and embarks on a quest for revenge. It may or will contain spoilers from the second Borderlands so I suggest that you complete the game before reading. So enjoy! Be sure to review!**

Borderlands: Prodigy

Prologue

In the harshest deserts on Pandora, the train rushed through the Dust, as Helena Peirce stared out the window into the nearly deserted wasteland, as she speaks into the Echo Recorder "We've hijacked a train that runs through the Dust. If all goes well, we should get to Sanctuary in a day's time. Hyperion hasn't diverted any troops to pursue us, and a sandstorm has devoured their nearest frontier town. We just need to-" She suddenly stopped when she felt a tug on her sleeve "Mother?" She turned to see her son, Riley Peirce, who held a stuffed teddy bear in his arms. "Not now, sweetheart. I'm busy." Riley said "Mother, are we going to be okay? Those bad men took our only home and everything we loved." Helena said "If all goes well, we should be at Sanctuary in no time, safe and sound. We will start our new life there." Riley clutched his bear tightly in his arms "Mother, I'm scared. I don't want to live here anymore." Helena wrapped him in a hug, hoping to keep him calm "Sweetheart, just stay calm, okay? I promise, we will be fine, once we reach Sanctuary. I need you to promise me something." Riley looked up at her. "Should anything happen to me, you must keep moving forward. No matter what happens, you must have faith in yourself and continue to fight until your very bones collapse. You must never let doubt or any negative emotions cloud your true motives to survive. You must promise me to never allow anger to corrupt you. Promise me this, okay?" Riley smiled "I promise, mother. To do the right thing." He looked out the window and his eyes grew wide as he noticed a bright growing light approaching the side of the train "Mother, what is that?" Helena looked and suddenly the light revealed to be a massive Hyperion war cruiser, riding up beside the train "Oh, damnit – everyone! Get away from the windows!" But the train came to a complete halt as several Hyperion soldiers crashed through the windows. Several hours later, everyone was outside, surrounded by Hyperion soldiers. The war cruiser landed, as a lone figure, along with two others, stepped onto the sand. Helena quickly recognized the man to be Handsome Jack himself, CEO of Hyperion. His trusty massive half machine half human henchman, Wilhelm, stood at his side, along with an unknown bodyguard, possibly his lieutenant, sporting a leather black trench coat, blue jeans, brown military style boots, a black T-shirt, a pair of white fingerless gloves and a Hyperion shotgun holstered at his side. Jack simply grinned with his usual overconfidence "Hey, everybody! How are ya? Handsome Jack here!" Wilhelm said in his robotic tone "NOBODY MOVE." Jack said "I'm sure you guys remember Wilhelm, right? Anyways, let me introduce you to my new buddy!" He pointed to his lieutenant "This here is my second in command, Christian Daniel. Get this: this guy is a TRUE badass! He killed over two thousands of you bandit scumbags with just two pistols and dagger! Truly unmatchable!" The Christian person didn't say a word, just stood in silence. Helena whispered to Riley in a reassuring voice "Be strong, my son." Riley didn't have time to respond as she stood up, her back to the tyrant "What is the meaning of this?" Jack looked at her, raising an eyebrow "Oh, I'm sorry, what was your name?" "Peirce." Jack said "Well, Ms. Pierce –and please don't tell me it's 'Mrs. Pierce' and break my heart- this train doesn't belong to you. So why don't you turn around and face me, pumpkin?" Helena faced him "This train was commandeered legally under the-" Jack suddenly interrupted her with a burst of laughter at the sight of her face "Holy nutballs! What happened to your fickin' face?!" Her face had suffered several scarring from the past, but she often tries to ignore it. "Sir, you're acting too immaturely. We're on a deadline, remember?" Christian suddenly said, scolding Jack. "Right. My bad. But need I remind you who's in charge here, LIEUTENANT? Keep it up and I'll have to find a new best friend." Christian said "If you had any other friend, which you don't, you would have a long time ago. I'm practically your only friend." "Lucky you, you're right." He face Helena again, trying to avoid laughing "Oh yeah? How about this –lady?- I don't even know what to call you: you tell me why you look like you headbutted a belt sander, and I'll let all of you go right now." Helena growled, wanting to strike the tyrant down where he stood, but she had to stay calm, for her son's sake. "My husband gave me a skag pearl ring. The pearl released hunger-inducing pheromones." Jack suddenly saddened his face, a supposed sign of sympathy "Oh. You know what? I am so sorry. I-I just… Forgive me. Where's your husband now?" Helena said "He's dead. It's just me and my son now." Jack said "Oh. I was wondering who the kid was. But, you know what? That is a heartbreaker, but…" Suddenly, he pulled out a pistol and, to Riley's terror, sent a bullet between her eyes, killing her instantly. "…you got something in common with him now at least!"

Everyone screamed with terror, Riley couldn't believe what had just occurred. "Hohohoho… holy crap! Did you see her head?" Jack was bursting of terrible laughter, but Christian scolded "You did not have to kill her! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Jack said "Chill out, Christy. It was funny and I didn't want to risk having more bandits to deal with." He turned to his machine "Wilhelm? Kill these savages." "UNDERSTOOD." The machine started shooting everyone. Some ran for their lives, screaming, while others begged for mercy, to no avail. After the massacre, Riley was the only survivor. He looked up to see Christian, standing over him, his shotgun drawn. Riley quickly got up to run, only to be tripped into the sand by Jack's foot. Jack holstered his pistol and crotched beside the boy "I'll be honest with ya, kid: you look like your mother, except that you don't have the scars on your face. Mind telling me your name?" Riley looked at his mother's corpse, then turned back to Jack, and angrily spat at his face. Jacks expression darkened, as he wiped away the saliva "That wasn't very nice." He grabbed the boys arm and pulled him to the train. "Let me go!" was all he could say, as he struggled to break his grip. "The boy speaks English? Smart little boy." Christian said, as Jack lifted the boy by the neck, slamming his against the surface of the train, with a threatening stare. "We're looking for a place called Sanctuary. Just tell us where it is and I'll let you go." Riley didn't say anything, as Christian stood a little bit closer to him "Best do what he says, boy." Jack tightened his grip a little "I could snap your neck, you know? A bit more pressure and POP. That small flame of your existence snuffed out." Riley refused to speak, then Jack continued "You see, you're nothing but a speck of dust. You and all your ilk. Living in the dirt like animals, oblivious to the true ways of the world. But what difference does it make, whether you submit to us or not? I could end you right now if I wanted to. But I'm not a total monster." Jack released him, letting him fall to the dirt and catch his breath. "I release you to go your own way. Should you happen to stop by Sanctuary, be kind as to tell Roland that the sooner Hyperion gets what it wants, the sooner you can return to whatever life you have left." Riley looked at his mother's corpse, feeling a sudden heat in his blood. She didn't deserve to die like this. He didn't deserve this kind of torment. He slowly turned his gaze to Jack, managing to choke out a question "What…is…your name?" Jack giggled slightly, then finally said "Don't you ever pay attention, kid? It's Handsome Jack, kiddo. Why do you ask?" Riley's stare hardened "So I can find you." Jack suddenly back away a step, mocking him "I'll be looking forward to that. Boys! Let's make our leave." He returned to the cruiser, followed by Wilhelm, but Christian stayed a while longer, as Riley started to rise. "Forgive me." was the last thing Riley heard him say before Christian knocked him out with the hilt of his gun.

Minutes later, Riley slowly began to regain consciousness, Jack and his cronies already have left the scene. Riley finally managed to get to his feet and stood before the body of his deceased mother, before he sank to his knees, sobbing. His mother was just shot by Jack, in cold blood. Riley only wanted a normal life to life to live, but Jack had destroyed what he loved most: his mother. He wasn't sure what to do now. Suddenly, out of the distance, he saw a lone creature approached. It was a skag, a rare colored dotted skag, nearly dying of thirst, as it kept struggling to walk. The poor thing kept trotting towards Riley, letting a tired cough escape its thirsty mouth. Riley looked at the skag as it sat in front of him, as if it was watching him. Riley reached into a discarded bag and pulled out what seemed like a water canteen, poured a little bit of it into his hand and offered it to the skag and it didn't surprise him when the skag began licking the water from his hand. He gently petted the animal's head, seeing that he has earned its trust. "I'll name you Skittles. Because of the colored dots on your body. You like that name?" The animal barked happily. "Skittles it is then." Riley looked back at his mother's corpse and decided to do what he can. He began digging a small burial hole, big enough for the burial. He carefully dragged his mother's corpse into hole and as he crossed her arms, he quickly remembered something she told him before "Remember that no matter what happens, I will always be by your side, Riley. Forever until we meet in Heaven. And remember that mommy loves you." He closed her eyes, granting her peace as he placed a large blanket over her body and covering it with dirt "I'll make you proud, Momma." He stood up and as he and Skittles walk off into the sunset, swearing to avenge his mother.

_Twelve years later…_

Out in the frozen wasteland of the Southern Shelf, a lone figure rode his motorcycle, along with Skittles, through the snowy dessert, after a nights adventures, heading to what almost seems like nowhere. The now twenty year old Riley Peirce only had one goal on his mind: find Handsome Jack and make him pay for what he did. But how? He turned on the radio to hear the latest updates. "Are you an adventurous mercenary, hungry for excitement? Fame? Eternal glory?" Riley raised an eyebrow, interested in hearing more "The Hyperion Corporation needs YOUR help to search for the last alien Vaults on Pandora! See the world! Fight dangerous creatures! Get rich beyond your wildest dreams! Become a Vault Hunter today and earn your chance to meet the president of Hyperion himself, Handsome Jack!" Riley's eyes grew wide, imagining the possibility. He could easily infiltrate the ranks of Hyperion and get close to Jack and take his life and be hailed a hero. "Got you now, Jacky boy." Riley had shoulder length black hair, a clean shaven face, much better looking, an average but athletic build, wearing a set of brown fingerless gloves, a pair of black sunglasses, blue jeans, a black t-shirt, a red cape with a black hood, black military type boots, and held a one strap backpack. He looked to his right to see the Hyperion train, zooming beside him. He inched closer, then to his shock and confusion, a slender man stood on the top of the train's roof. The man wore what seemed like a skin tight body suit, and a dark helmet that covered his whole head. Riley watched as the man turned around to see two Hyperion soldiers approach him. The first threw the first punch, but the man surprisingly disappeared, then reappeared behind the second soldier, then stabbed him with a surprisingly long saber that went straight through his abdomen, then he acrobatly jumped over both men and dropkicked the first into the blade of the sword before gracefully landing on his feet. Riley ignored this and entered through the side of the train, his motorcycle digitizing as he dismounted it, then quickly made his way to the front of the train and reaching the last door the leads to the front. He wasted no time in kicking down the door, only to find it rigged and filled with explosives. "You might think that you're the heroes of this adventure, but you're not." A record of Jacks voice said, the chair turned, revealing a mannequin that looked like him, also strapped with explosives. "Welcome to Pandora, kiddies!" Riley manages to escape, only to get knocked out by the explosion.

**I hope you guys liked it. It's been a while since I've done some updates, but I think I'll try to focus on this one for now. And sorry about the little details, I had so little time to do it. Feel free to check out my other fanfiction, if you would like to. Anyways, hope you like it so far! Be sure to review!**


	2. Character Analysis

**I had some thought and I think it's time for you guys to learn more about Riley Pierce and some characters I plan to add later on in the story. So here is a description of the characters I plan to add.**

Riley Pierce a.k.a. Ray Tanner- the Motorcyclist. Riley was a young boy born on Pandora and grew up on Pandora. Despite never getting to know his father, Riley was raised by his mother, Helena Pierce. After the fall of New Haven, they were on their way to the city of Sanctuary, the last stronghold of the resistance, before they were halted by Hyperion forces in the Dust, resulting in Handsome Jack murdering everyone on board the train, including his mother, leaving him the only survivor, leaving him to die. Ever since that day, Riley would swear vengeance against Handsome Jack and avenge his mother's death.

Abilities- as the motorcyclist, he mostly relies on his turbo charged motorcycle for a speedy fight. He also specializes in hand to hand combat, deciding that he is professionally trained as a wrestler but also as a close quarter's combatant. He's also trained in using several of his favorite types of guns, such as the pistol and the assault rifle. As he keeps building up his character, he will begin to upgrade his motorcycle with a plasma shield, rapid fire machine guns, rocket launchers, and perhaps a more comfortable seat.

Sebastian a.k.a. Narataku- the Puppet Master. The past of this man is a mystery, though it is stated that he once used to work for Hyperion as Handsome Jacks personal hitman. It's also stated that Jack saved him from a burning building, who later trained the child how to kill without regret, giving him the title of a deadly puppeteer, allowing him possession of two deadly metal puppets, new weapons of mass destruction controlled through his astral energy in his arms. He was successful, until Jack gave him a target he couldn't hit: his younger sister, Karen. After he rejected the hit, Jack considered it a betrayal, putting a bounty for his arrest. Sebastian would return home to his wife, Mary, and his two children, an older girl named Susie, and a younger boy, named Billy, to celebrate his twenty first birthday, while keeping his messed up job with Jack a secret. That night, the kids went to bed, Sebastian and Mary would be in their room, having sex, then after the fun, he would passionately kiss her as she went to sleep. He would sneak out that same night, to investigate his current situation, receiving several death threats from Jack, telling him that he saved Sebastian from the fire that took his parents. Sebastian pressed on, taking out several key points of Jack's operations, like the armory in the Dust and the military camp in the Valley, only to result in Jack setting the orphanage Sebastian was raised in. Sebastian would return home, only to find it was trashed and ransacked. His kids were okay, but they said that Mary was abducted by Jack, saying that he demanded he meet him at the burned down orphanage, threatening her life. Angered, Sebastian went to the place confronting Jack, only to fall into a trap, Jack using a device to restrain Sebastian's arms by his of puppets, rendering him defenseless, saying that 'he brought him into this world and he can take him out and that he gave him his toys and he can also take them away'. He began torturing him, striking him multiple times with a crowbar, saying that he cared for him like his own son, that he loved him and after everything Jack did for him, Sebastian would betray him. Bloody and beaten, Sebastian watched helplessly as Jack pulled out his pistol. The only thing Mary would say to Sebastian was that she loved him and nothing was his fault, before Sebastian watched in horror as Jack sent a bullet through her head. Enraged, Sebastian broke free from Jacks restraints, tearing the place apart, but Jack still escaped. Grieving over Mary's death and fearing that he could never return to his children, he attempted to commit suicide, only to discover that he is immortal, undying. Eager to take advantage of his new gift, he leaves his children in the care of his aunt, and sets on a quest to find Jack and make him pay for what he did.

Abilities- as the deadly puppeteer, Sebastian relies on his mechanical puppets to strike fear or kill his enemies with ease. He can upgrade his Yin Yang puppets with an arsenal of weapons, such as his favorite rocket launchers and large machine guns.

Ricky Stewart a.k.a. Simon Wolfe- the Marksman. Growing up on the planet Thatalus, young Ricky was a complete bookworm in high school, as he was a target for bullying, and such juvenile acts that hurt him, yet he would try to ignore. He was the brains assistant to his class president, Sonia Sanders, who would make demands and boss him around, and her muscle-brain boyfriend, Brian, who would bully him and copy off his tests. Ricky's parents would suggest that he transfer to another school, that doesn't treat him like dirt, where he can actually make friends, but he would insist on staying. He would later be hired by Handsome Jack himself as a scientist, to which he would believe an invitation of friendship. He worked as Jack's personal scientist, shown great kindness by Jack, the two becoming great friends, playing video games together and studying school work, Ricky continued his work with his newfound best friend, until he discovered a terrible truth. Everything Jack taught him was a lie. Jack was using him to spread his tyranny across the world. Heartbroken, Ricky furiously left Hyperion, and didn't look back. As he arrived home, he found that his parents were brutally murdered. He suspected it was the work of Jack. Angry for vengeance, he decided to set a trip to Pandora. With several gifts from Sonia and sobbing goodbyes from Brian, Ricky hopped a train set to Pandora, eager for vengeance.

Abilities- as a marksman, it is known that Ricky is a known marksman and sniper. He often relies on his cloaking device to sneak around, undetected. He also relies on his favorite weapons: the sniper rifle and the shotgun.

Maria Carston a.k.a. Athena- the Siren. Not much is known about this young woman, only that she is a Siren, an orphan born and raised on the planet Iratheous, until her mid-teens. She was later adopted by a tribe of local bandits. The tribe chief accepted her as his own daughter, training her in ways to defending herself, while keeping her safe from other tribe members that would scheme to do her wrong. During the dead of night, one of the tribe members, who was a known criminal, would attempt to rape Maria, only to be stopped by the chief. As punishment, the criminal's penis and balls were removed and he was placed in the stocks, as an example to those who would dare to attempt to harm Maria. When she reached her mid-twenties, the chief gave her grant to leave the tribe, to go her own way, before the village was attacked by Hyperion forces, which were searching for Sirens. Maria escaped, only to watch as her new family was destroyed. Angry, Maria travelled the globe of Pandora, searching for vengeance.

Abilities- being a Siren, Maria obviously has Phase powers, most notable would be that she can burn her enemies, halt time, and even brainwash her enemies, known as the Phase-Control. As a Siren, she doesn't rely on many weapons, but she would mostly use several light machine guns.

**Hope you guys like the character analysis so far. Be sure to review on what you think of it and there are more chapters to come. Be sure to review please!**


End file.
